Computing systems, such as PCs, servers, storage systems, etc., can include functionality for capturing system dumps when errors occur and/or are subsequently detected. For example, when a server crashes or detects an unpermitted state, the server can generate a system dump. A system dump can include a variety of data related to a computing system's state at the time the dump is generated. For example, a system dump can include some or all of the information stored in the computing device's volatile storage (e.g., registers, RAM, etc.). A system dump can include information about the call stack (or call stacks) executing at the time the dump is generated, including e.g., stack frames, stack pointers, and/or stack variables. A system dump can include thread attributes. A system dump can include other information from the computing system's memory, such as from the heap.